


The Willow Tree

by strikecommandher



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reunions, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 13:03:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11714949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strikecommandher/pseuds/strikecommandher
Summary: Your lover, Jesse McCree, has returned after a long absence and beckons you to meet him under the tree that holds some of your happiest shared memories.





	The Willow Tree

**Author's Note:**

> This is a far cry from my usual sin! This was also my very first commission piece that I greatly enjoyed writing and I hope you all like reading this short fluff!
> 
> Feel free to message me over on my Tumblr!

The sun had barely a chance to rise when a message came through on your phone, the vibrations rattling the loose items on the nightstand to life. There were streaks of violet in the early morning sky as you rolled over in bed to see who had the gall to bother you at such an hour. The screen’s bright light made it hard to focus against the darkness of your room, but still, you managed to make out the bold words of the text through squinted eyes.

_‘We’ll always have the willow tree.’_

Your eyes widened, fiercely scanning over the message multiple times as if you didn’t believe the words. Once you made your seventh pass and came to the conclusion the message was indeed real, you shot up in bed, frantically throwing your covers off and you barreled towards your bathroom. You switched on the light to reveal a disheveled woman looking back at you in the mirror; strands of hair falling every which way and half-lidded eyes, still heavy with sleep.

Time was of the essence! You didn’t know how long he’d been out there waiting or how long you’d be able to be with him this time so you rushed faster than ever. You grabbed your brush, taming the tresses of your hair as quickly as possible before hastily brushing your teeth and splashing water on your face. You pat your skin dry and glanced at your reflection once more, still disappointed but unable to do much else to remedy your appearance. Making your way back into your room, you tossed on your robe, stuffed your feet into the closest pair of sneakers and ran for your back door.

You didn’t look back to check to see if you closed the door or not as you crossed over the threshold; your mind was transfixed on one thing only - getting to the weeping willow at the edge of the woods. The wet grass crunched under each step as you journeyed downhill, almost tripping multiple times in the process. The deep violets were beginning to give way to lighter blues and oranges as time seemed to move twice as fast the closer the tree came into your vision. A few yards away now, you could just make him out; tall and dark leaning against the tree with clouds of smoke emitting from under his tilted hat.

As soon as he noticed you, he took his cigar from his lips, snuffing it out against the bark of the tree before setting out to meet you.

“Bring it on in, darlin’,” Jesse smiled, arms outstretched and welcoming. The momentum you had built made you slam into his chest with the contact, the force of your impact pushing him back ever so slightly. You burrowed your face in his serape, inhaling the unique scent that clung to it, huffed out his name and began to cry. His arms tightened around you, giving you a comforting squeeze, and you responded in kind, holding on to him for dear life, fearful that if you loosened your hold by even an inch, he’d float away.

“It’s alright, I’ve got ya. I’m here, sweetie.”

For how long, you weren’t certain. The nature of Jesse’s work kept him away from you for months at a time, often without so much as a single phone call to confirm his whereabouts. Whenever given the chance to sneak away and make it back to your town, Jesse would do so without hesitation; consequences be damned!

“I’ve missed you, Jesse. I’ve missed so much,” you wept, broken sobs interrupting your words.

“I missed you, too, sweetie” he responded, loosening his embrace. “C’mon, let’s get under the tree.”

The weeping willow, the other constant reminder of your love for the cowboy beside the heartache that kept you up at night, was where you gave your all to him those many years ago, confessing your love with your heart as well as your body. You might not have him to hold at night, and you might not be able to hear his voice every morning, but you had this special place to retreat to when you felt alone. “We’ll always have the willow tree,” he’d say before parting, those reassuring words now your mantra.

The two of you sat down, backs to the wood of the willow. You leaned down on his shoulder, coiling your arms around his before you spoke.

“I wish I had known you were coming sooner. I’d have had more time to look decent for you.”

Jesse tipped his head down so it rested atop yours. “Darlin’ how many times do I have to tell you, you’re beautiful no matter what? Besides, nothing gets me going like a pretty lady in mismatched shoes.”

You stared down at your feet in horror at the black and blue sneakers, face burning red with embarrassment. You turned to the cowboy, his chest hard at work as he laughed at your innocent mishap. Giving him the most gentle tap on his shoulder, he quieted down, apologizing for poking fun at you. You didn’t mind, though, you loved the sound of his laughter. With his line of work, it was uncertain how often he was able to be genuinely happy anymore.

The two of you sat in silence for a while, enjoying the sunrise illuminating the morning sky with your arms and fingers threaded together, relishing in the feeling of being so close to one another after such a long separation.

“Oh, before I forget,” started the cowboy, pulling his arms from yours to rummage through a small burlap satchel sat to his side, “I got something for you. Well, more like made something for you.”

Other than his company, Jesse never came bearing gifts. Being able to see him, even only for a few moments, was more than enough for you. Your lover, however, did promise the next time the two of your crossed paths, he’d have a present. Something special, something to remind you of him during his next prolonged absence.

Jesse turned his body back towards you, and in his hands rested a round crown of your favorite flowers; forget-me-nots. Tiny blue petals accented with yellow centers and green leaves decorated the circular band. Before resting your floral crown on your head, Jesse smoothed your hair with his fingers, ensuring the crown wouldn’t tangle with the strands as he placed it down.

“It’s beautiful, Jesse. Thank you.” A goofy smile stretched across your face as he positioned it just right.

He took in a long, satisfied breath as he smiled down at you. A warmth blossomed just under the surface of your cheeks, and you bashfully turned your face away.

“And just where do you think you’re going, pretty lady” Jesse chuckled, placing two fingers on your cheek to steer you back towards him. “Why are you actin’ all shy?”

You sighed, looking up into his dark, loving eyes. “Jesse, look at me.”

“I am looking at you.”

“I’m nowhere close to pretty. My hair’s a mess, I’m in my pajamas.” You threw your hands up, letting your arms slump down to your sides in disgust. “I didn’t want our meeting to go like this. I wanted to look good for you.”

“I didn’t come here for a fancy dress or matching shoes. I came here for you, the prettiest gal in the world.” Jesse leaned in to plant a gentle kiss on your face, his lips lingering on yours, leaving you wanting more. “You’ll always be beautiful, no matter what. And if for some reason you forget, I reckon I’ll have to remind you again.” His lips smack against yours once more. “And again. You understand, darlin’?”

You lazily nodded your head, dizzy from his sweet kisses. The two of your beamed at one another, beyond content to share such tender moments under the weeping willow after so long. Without another word, your arms twined with his yet again, clutching his massive arm with both of yours.

“I love you, Jesse,” you murmured, nuzzling your head against his shoulder.

“I love you, too, sweetie. Always.”


End file.
